dbifandomcom-20200223-history
NPC Kill Me And Win A Prize!!!
The "Invincible" Bubbles with SSJ3 Goku Hair Name: {NPC} Kill Me And Win A Prize!!! Race: Divine Monkey Coordinates: 19,26 Level: 4110 Powerlevel: 5.99994e+021 Ki: 500 Strength: 4.61169e+018 Defence: 2.14748e+009 Speed: 2.14748e+009 ...Reading of {NPC} Kill Me And Win A Prize!!! is finished! --- Reminder! His stats change every time he is reborn though this is his strongest form. :(06-15-08) :-Added an official Kill Me And Win A Prize NPC (to be found at Yamcha, currently useless) *The Kill Me And Win A Prize NPC is an icon of Bubbles the monkey with Goku's SSJ3 hair. *This monkey was designed by no other than Master Rain himself. Little is known on why the creation of this {NPC} has come to be, but it was most likely to laugh at the "nub-cakes" who's misfortune was shown by trying to punch this divine essence to death. *Alias' include, but are totally not limited to: MoMo (Named after Roxas and Claudia because they claim the monkey as their love child. Also maybe the flying monkey from a hit cartoon show named Avatar: The Last Air-Bender), SSJ3 Bubbles, The Prize NPC, and Divine Monkey. *The prize gained is to be discussed with a Game Owner after you have killed MoMo. Proof, such as a screenshot, may be inquired. Do not ask for an extra transformation or a different player icon as these suggestions will be shot down immediately by Sol. Some prizes have included a new tech, an Org. XIII cloak, and a stamina multiplier. *Only three players (one a GM) have killed "MoMo"; Kazuma - The Pink Ranger, Link - The Low Enforcer, and Marluxia - The Playa in that order. Kazuma had Sol make a tech for him called "Shell Bullet", apparently a reference to S-Cry-Ed, in which Kazuma makes contact with concentrated alter power and evolves his alter to a heightened state (According to Zeidricht). The tech entailed the different moves with devastating effects on the victim Mob. Link had an epic battle on what prize was to be rewarded, he almost didn't even get one. It wasn't until Sol was fed up with his morbid whining that he was granted a multiplier of 10 to his current stamina, raising it to a whopping 28,000%. Marluxia spent hours flinging Majined Spirit Bombs at MoMo until he finally killed him. His prize was one of the ever so famed Organization XIII Cloaks. Marluxia has also killed MoMo after the second P-wipe. He was able to "finish the job" with one Crusher Ball, or one fully charged Spirit Bomb. His second prize was awarded by none other than Lord Avalon himself; an Enchanted Senzu Pouch that could hold 150 beans. Killing {NPC} Kill Me And Win A Prize!!! Some helpful training tips: :- "Is it wrong to be strong? You be the judge." ::Building strength in the battle to kill MoMo is a rather impossible task for most players. You'd need an approximate 5e+020 strength in order to kill the monkey easily. Although, defeat through strength will earn kudos from most players. :'- "Ki Ki Ki!'" ::Ki proves to be the easiest way to kill MoMo. Focusing all of your 'Training Points' into Ki at an early level will help you acquire enough Ki to be ready to Majin. Finisher techniques, such as Spirit Bomb and Death Ball, are the moves to use when attempting to kill MoMo with Ki. Make sure you know the maximum charge for the finisher your race uses. :'- "Majining?! What's that??'" ::Majining is key to defeating MoMo through either form of combat. Click the link for more info. : Sources: Dragonball: Inheritance, The Hub Updated: Added a description as well as a picture for MoMo. Made minor edits to the bulleted section. Added a sources cited section ~ To Be Continued -Link Category:Killing {NPC} Kill Me And Win A Prize!!!